


Rebirth

by LePetitCroissant



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Post-Season/Series 03, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LePetitCroissant/pseuds/LePetitCroissant
Summary: Carmilla ponders her newfound life after death... after life? Laura helps. (God, that's awful...)





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Oops. My hand slipped. I am absolutely obsessed with Carmilla, the webseries. If you haven't seen it, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH YOUR LIFE?! GO GIVE IT A SHOT!
> 
> Anyway. This is - for now - a completed oneshot, but I MIGHT write more, so.
> 
> Also, if anyone has a better title idea, I'm all ears.
> 
> Disclaimer: Carmilla was written by J. Sheridan Le Fanu, and this version of it and the characters is the creation of the U by Kotex folk and the Smokebomb people, and Jordan Hall and so on. Point is, it wasn't me.

_Some things change_.

Like experiencing the novelty of being winded after a flight of stairs.

Climbing out of the pit proved to be far more challenging than she expected, constantly having to stop or lean heavily on Laura because, _“Oh, God, what is happening? Did I mess up the riddle and Mattie’s death goddess is coming to get me? Is this thing supposed to beat so fast? Crap, what if it breaks out-?”_

All the dust filling the air from the excavations didn’t help either, and after ten whole minutes of wracking coughs and gasping breaths that only seemed to fill her lungs with more dust, she was gripped with fear and panic.

It took Laura another ten minutes of framing her face, softly brushing her fingers through her hair, and kissing her to ground and calm Carmilla back down.

She felt like she was relearning how to breathe all over again, and suddenly 317 years’ worth of  gasps and inhales were catching up to her.

Laura had a stupid smile on her face the whole time, and a light shine in her eyes that she insisted was from all the dust getting in her eyes.

Carmilla was still reeling when they got to the surface, and the first breath of fresh air she inhaled in three centuries – not stale and tainted with death and doom from the pit – almost sent her body into shock.

Her tiny blonde companion was – thankfully – right there to wrap her arms around her and steady her.

* * *

 

 _Some things stay the same_.

Like stubbornness honed over the centuries, and old habits about being invincible.

Because, _“Of course I’m going to win this race, Cupcake.”_

(Yeah, Laura won that race.)

And, _“I’m fine, Laura, I can totally go again, just- gimme a sec…”_

Or the breathy tone of voice she’d developed and perfected over the years for achieving the best possible results when she was luring in girls for Maman. It left Laura bewildered as to whether or not Carmilla was having trouble breathing or just being herself.

And especially the fact that Laura always left her breathless anyway.

Whether she was exasperated with the blonde’s latest “averting doomsday” plans.

Or amused at her general air of dorkiness.

Or whenever she thought or remembered the times her storyteller was in danger (which was quite often.)

Or just from her absently walking to their bed after changing into pajamas.

Laura Hollis would always be the reason Carmilla held her breath even before she had any.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hear ye, hear ye.
> 
> Come one and come all, for lo and behold, I have joined the confusing and button filled world of tumblr.
> 
> Come find me @dishonoringthefamilycow, let's talk, bounce ideas off each other, and just be merry!


End file.
